


Really, It’s All Khan's Fault

by Dreamwind



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom James T. Kirk, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Omega James T. Kirk, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwind/pseuds/Dreamwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Kirk and Spock’s accidental mating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really, It’s All Khan's Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xikoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xikoka/gifts).



Waking up was like coming to with the worst hangover you could ever physically have, while a tornado was bearing down on your house. In a word, that seems hardly accurate, it SUCKED. Jim was more than willing to roll over and go back to sleep if only he could remember how his muscles were supposed to work. Maybe if his hair stopped hurting he could think better.

His eyes watered as he tried to relearn how to blink under the harsh lights of the room. His mouth felt too dry to form words, though he tried. Producing nothing more than a wheezy gust of air.

He thought, at first, that the bed he was on was the worst he'd ever have. Which was saying a lot considering how bad the Starfleet issue mattresses were. But when he finally became aware enough to understand what he was seeing, he realized he wasn't even on a mattress. He was actually bundled up in a pile of bedding and pillows on the cold floor of one of the quarantine rooms in Sick Bay. The uncomfortable bed that was a standard of the Sickbay was laying on its side in the far corner of the room, a misshapen bunch of metal. Something stronger than he was had done a hell of a number on it. The mattress was a ruined scattering of foam bits, and the frame itself was bent in places, pulled apart in others, and just generally twisted up like a pretzel. Looking closely Jim was somewhat sure he should be mistaken in thinking that some of the metal pieces might have finger marks crunched into the metal.

He looked away, closing his eyes slowly so that he could block out the bright lights above him. He drew in a deep breath, his body buzzing at the rich musky scent filling the room. It was new and familiar all at once, and without meaning to he was rolling onto his other side, closer to where the smell was strongest.

What he rolled into was firm and warm, though cooler than his own overheated body. It was also slightly hairy?

He wiggled a little closer, nose nuzzling along the column of the alien surface. His left hand slid over the curved surface, fingers tangling in the sparse silky hair, and brushing over the raised flesh of a nipple.

A nipple?

Peeking one eye open, Jim looked at the body he was curled into. The skin was pale with just a hint of minty green to it, and the hair decorating the chest he had curled into was a deep black. Blinking slowly, Jim looked down the length of the chest bared to his gaze. It was broad shouldered and tapered into a narrow waist. He licked his lips. The abdomen was hairless making the jut of the hipbones and the six-pack abs clearly visible, which delighted Jim immensely. Unconsciously he pressed his own hips, and his half hard cock, into the body next to him. The rest of the body was just as naked as the upper half was and Jim found himself curious about the one obviously non human feature. Or lack of feature.

The body shape was obviously male but between the strong thighs was nothing.

Well, not really nothing. There were no testicles or penis, true. But at the front of his pelvis there was a vertical line which Jim was starting to think might be the opening to a genital pocket. This seemed likely to Jim if for no other reason than for the mess of dried sticky bodily fluids that had gathered around it the same way they did in and around Jim’s pubic hair after a night of debauchery. And the deep ache between Jim’s thighs made Jim think he had been on the bottom of said debauchery, which was a nice change actually. Usually Jim was the one forced to do all the work, his partner(s) of the night content to lay back and take everything Jim was willing to give, while giving as little of themselves in return as possible. Something that in recent months had become far from desirable.

Curious about his bedmate but not feeling like stretching his neck so he could look up at his partner’s face for identification, Jim allowed his fingers to slide down the chest, over the rise and dip of the other man’s abs, to linger teasingly around the edges of that tempting genital slit. The flesh of the opening was slightly damp and as he slid his fingers over it, they dipped in slightly, rubbing against a nub of flesh which Jim quickly realized was the head of the alien’s penis. The flesh beneath his fingertips vibrated slightly, pushing forwards against his fingers and sending a violent flash of sensory memory through Jim, making him gasp and buck his hips. This flesh had been inside him, had made him scream out in pleasure in a way no one had ever managed before.

“Jim,” came a deep sultry purr of a voice by his ear.

He jerked back in surprise and gasping finally looked upon the face of the man who had spent hours, days maybe, pleasuring him. “Spock.”

The Vulcan’s brown eyes were nearly black, his pupils blown wide as he meet Jim’s gaze. “Are you aware that you are stroking my _lok_?”

Jim blushed as he realized what Spock was referring to. Licking his lips, Jim tried to pull his fingers out of Spock’s genital slit, only to find his hand stopped as Spock’s long fingers wrapped about his wrist, holding his hand in place. Jim gasped, his gaze dropping briefly to their hands when he felt the throbbing flesh of Spock’s penis, his _lok_ , pressing out of his body, sliding against Jim’s palm in the process.

“Shit,” his whispered. He felt a shiver go down his spine at the sight of Spock’s cock. The tip was, surprisingly, a bright pink, and the shaft was a vivid healthy green. The tip was tapered, widening at the middle of the shaft before narrowing slightly towards the base. Along the underside two rows of flexible little nubs went down the length, making Jim shiver in remembered pleasure.

Spock growled, rolling them over so that Jim was trapped beneath him. Jim moaned, arching so that the long column of his neck was exposed to Spock’s hungry gaze. Who in turn growled louder and leaned in, licking the bruises and bite marks he had left on Jim’s neck, making Jim moan wantonly, rolling his hips against Spock’s, his hand still trapped around Spock’s _lok_ by the weight of their bodies.

Spock nuzzled at his neck and shifted, spreading Jim’s legs wide open with his own before sliding into place, the tip of his cock already soaked in its own lubricant. Jim cried out as Spock pushed his hips forward, the tip easily breaching Jim’s still lose hole.

With a sudden sharp movement, Spock speared him on the length of his cock, the nubs along the underside stroking over Jim prostate with each inch he moved in deeper. Spock drew his hips back in a long, slow move, watching Jim the whole while with a smirk tugging at the edge of his lips. Once only the very tip was left inside he trusted forward as hard and fast as he could and Jim screamed out as those delightful little nubs on his cock began to vibrate, making him claw at Spock’s back in wild pleasure. He lost himself in sensation, his muscles spasming wildly with each trust sending the vibrations once more over his prostrate. Their joined bodies slid across the floor with the force of Spock’s thrusts. Jim arched, head thrown back, drool pooling at the edge of his mouth as he thrashed his head and the wave of pleasure rolled into an orgasm that made the world feel as if it was vaporizing beneath him.

When he came back to himself they had changed position again so that Spock was sitting upright, his back against the wall, Jim slumped against his chest. Spock’s cock was still locked inside him, those wicked nubs swollen wide, but, thankfully, no longer vibrating.

“It’s about damn time,” came Bones’ voice through the speaker on the wall. “Honestly.”

“Bones,” Jim whined. “You’re ruining my afterglow.”

“Indeed, Doctor. Your presence is not needed.”

“Bullshit,” growled Bones. “I’ll give you 10 minutes to get cleaned up. After that we’re coming in whether you are decent or not.”

With that the intercom cut off and the golden glow of the transporters filled the room, leaving a pile of clean clothes and wet-wipes behind.

“Is 10 minutes even enough,” Jim groaned. “I really don’t want Nurse Chapel to see us like this.”  


 

*~*~*~*

 

**10 Minutes Later**

  
Jim and Spock sat nervously on the biobeds with Bones and Nurse Chapel hovering over them, tricorders beeping and whirring as they were scanned head to foot. Jim glared and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well,” he demanded.

“Your readings are as normal as they can be. All things considered.”

“What does that mean?” Jim complained, falling back on the bed and glaring up at the ceiling.

“It means that there were side effects from bringing you back from the dead with Khan’s blood that we hadn’t anticipated.” Bones sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “It wasn’t sex pollen that caused this mess.”

Jim looked up at him, both eyebrows raised even as Spock lifted one of his towards his hairline in silent commentary.

“You were going to ask.” Bones shook his head and gave them both a serious look. “What do you remember?”

Jim glanced over at Spock and blushed. “I was really fucking horny.”

“The Captain was acting outside of his normal parameters,” Spock stated calmly.

“That’s putting it mildly.” Bones smirked at them. “The _Captain_ was putting out enough pheromones to send every male within 100 feet into rut. Spock here was especially sensitive to them and could apparently smell you from the other end of the ship.”

Bones’ smirk turned into a full blown grin. “Hobgoblin here tore the Sickbay doors right off their hinges to get to you.”

Jim spun about to look at Spock in shock. Spock continued to face forward, the only sign of his embarrassment the green blush on his cheeks and ear tips. Jim turned back to look at Bones.

“You don’t seem mad.”

Bones shrugged. “Scotty fixed ‘em already and I used your credit chip to buy me a new bottle of Romulan Ale in compensation.”

Jim sighed and chuckled softly. Whenever he did something stupid Bones ended up buying expensive alcohol on Jim’s dime, then hiding it from him. Honestly it didn’t even upset him anymore. He figured it was better than when Bones used to get him drunk and then hypo him with things that would cause his body hair to fall out and his skin to turn orange.

“Now,” Bones gave them another serious look. “Let’s talk about your bonding and the baby.”

“Bonding,” Spock stammered slightly.

“Baby,” cried out Jim.

Bones smirked again. “The hobgoblin bonded you two while you were having your little fuck fest. Which also, apparently, led to him impregnating you, what with your fancy new uterus.”

“I don’t have a vagina,” Jim cried out even louder, jumping off the biobed and grabbed Bones’ uniform shirt in his fist, pulling Bones closer to him. “I’m not a girl!”

“Apparently,” Bones growled, trying to pry Jim’s hands out of his shirt. “Khan’s blood altered you so that you have an uterus and a passage connecting it to your rectum.”

“What,” Jim screamed, falling back into Spock’s chest when Bones finally broke Jim’s hold on his shirt.

“It’s all here,” Bones waived his tricorder. “You went into heat when your body started ovulating. Spock here,” Bones waved at Spock, “was apparently fertile enough despite being a hybrid, to fertilize your egg. Congratulations on the new spawn.”

Jim wheezed and slumped further into Spock’s hold.

“Is the health of the embryo acceptable,” inquired Spock.

“From what we can tell after only two days of growth…Yes. It appears viable. We’ll need to watch it carefully since this wasn’t something Jim’s body was originally intended to do, but so far it seems promising.”

Spock inclined his head towards Bones, then lifted Jim into his arms bridal style. “We shall return to the Captain’s quarters for further rest. I shall ensure to file the proper paperwork for our bond and the child with Starfleet and the Vulcan High Council.”

Bones chuckled. “You do that.”

Spock turned and walked calmly out of the Sickbay, completely ignoring Jim’s protests the whole while. Jim’s complaints calmed slowly as his exhaustion caught up with him, and by the time they reached his quarters, he was fast asleep in Spock’s arms. The half Vulcan was careful as he laid Jim on the bed, which appeared to have already been replaced from the standard full to a king size. Spock began undressing his bondmate, setting his shoes aside by the doorway to the main room, then folding up the medical scrubs he had been given, and placing them on the shelves by the laundry shoot. Once Jim was naked, Spock carefully pulled the covers out from under him before the wrapping the blankets up around him. Watching him sleep for a moment, Spock wondered at his own calm on the matter. Uhura and he had released each other from their romantic relationship only six months prior, and now he was bonded to the male who was the closest thing to a friend that a Vulcan could have, and the man was expecting his child as well. His life had changed quite dramatically in unanticipated ways.

He reached out to caress Jim’s cheek, briefly brushing his psi-points, and let the corner of his lips lift as Jim leaned into the touch.

Drawing his hand back Spock went into the other room where the computer terminal was. It took an hour and twenty four point five-two-two minutes to complete Starfleet’s forms. Once that was done he called up the communication officer on duty and requested a line to his father and the head of his house, the matron T’Pau. This explanation was bound to take longer than the Starfleet forms had, but Spock had already prepared his speech and the conclusion that the whole situation was a positive outcome despite it all being the fault of Khan Noonien Singh.

**Author's Note:**

> =====
> 
>  **Vulcan to English:**  
>  1\. Lok - Phallus; penis
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> _Thanks to Azmodel for doing me a favor and beta reading this for me. Let's give her a round of applause._  
> 


End file.
